


Tunnel Vision

by SyntheticRevenge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticRevenge/pseuds/SyntheticRevenge
Summary: Or, that moment when Prompto's anxiety lands him in a situation that really isn't as terrible as he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly such self-indulgent fluff, but I wanted to write Prompto and Noct's first kiss, so enjoy.

Prompto’s faced demons and monsters. He’s faced Gladio after trying to read over his shoulder and Ignis without coffee and the nightmare that is Noctis before 6 AM.

Trying to talk about his feelings is way harder, and way scarier, and he’d take a Naga any day.

Ignis and Gladio went to bed about fifteen minutes ago and Prompto has been opening and closing his mouth the whole time, glancing up at Noct and then back down again and considering sticking his whole arm into the campfire to avoid this.

Noct finally says something at the exact moment Prompto was about to choke something embarrassing out.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Noct says, rubbing his leg and leaning forward.

“Uh…yeah! Yeah,” Prompto says.

“So…”

“It was just…I was thinking…Luna, right?” Prompto asks, laughing nervously and aggressively scratching his neck.

“Yeah. What about her?”

“The _wedding_ , right?”

“Prom…”

“How are you feeling about that whole thing? The marriage thing, I mean,” Prompto says. The anxiety is pushing on him so hard he can barely breathe. “Like…are you…how do you _feel_ about Luna? After all this time?”

“I don’t know,” Noct says. “I miss her. I’m looking forward to seeing her.”

“Are you in love with her?” Prompto asks, throat closing around the words, trying to force them back down.

“Why do you care?”

Prompto takes a deep breath, or at least tries. Every moment of Noct brushing against him, smiling at him, talking him down from panic attacks—every moment of _Noct_ —runs through his head. If he answers this wrong, he could lose all that. It might be painfully awkward, Noct might flinch away from him or not answer the phone when Prompto calls, or he might just _hate_ Prompto for the rest of his life and they might never speak again. He struggles to breathe and says, “I don’t.”

“Then why ask?”

Prompto can’t form words and just shrugs, hoping Noct can see him in the low light.

“I don’t know if I am,” Noct says, also shrugging. “Luna’s a great person, but I…I mean, I haven’t seen her in twelve years.”

“Cool,” Prompto says, rubbing his face.

“It’s…sort of hard to imagine having feelings for her, though.”

“Why’s that, buddy? She’s beautiful and strong and…what’s there not to like, right?” Prompto asks.

“I just…have a _thing_ for someone else, I guess. Makes it hard to think about being with anyone else. You know what that feels like, right?”

“I…guess…”

“You guess? I thought you were _so_ into Cindy,” Noct says, laughing.

“Oh,” Prompto says, trying to inject false enthusiasm into his voice. “Yeah, of course! Not that that’s ever gonna happen, though.” He waits what he hopes is an appropriate amount of time before asking “Who’s your crush?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Noct says. “Doubt it would ever happen.”

“Tell me about them!” Prompto says, a little too loudly, pressing his hands against his legs to stop the shaking.

“I’ve known them a really long time,” Noct says, yawning. “I think I know them better than anyone. They’re always there for me. I can’t imagine living without them.”

Prompto’s heart flutters up before plummeting into his stomach. “Ignis,” he says, trying to make his voice less dead. “I didn’t see that one coming.”

“Wait—“ Noct says, before bursting out in loud laughter. “ _Ignis_?” He keeps laughing until Prompto shushes him and gestures at the tent behind them, and then quiets down a little.

“Not Ignis, then?” Prompto asks, and Noct wipes a tear out of his eye, shaking his head. “Not Gladio.”

Noct doubles over in silent laughter again.

“You good, buddy?” Prompto asks, getting up and walking around the fire to sit down and put a hand on Noct’s shoulder. Noct sits up straight, takes a deep breath, and kisses Prompto.

It feels like the sudden darkness and silence of driving quickly into a tunnel. His eyes are shut tight and there is nothing in his mind but Noct, Noct with one hand in his hair and the other around his waist, Noct biting his lip and pressing into him. When they pull away they’re both breathing hard. Prompto’s too stunned to move at all, aside from opening his eyes.

“Sorry,” Noct says. “I just didn’t know how else to get you the memo.”

“You could’ve told me,” Prompto manages, before giggling with adrenaline.

“That would’ve been harder and less fun,” Noct says, brushing Prompto’s hair out of his face.

“Yeah, I’m glad you didn’t.”

“What about Cindy?” Noct asks.

“What _about_ her?”

“You…don’t like her?”

“She’s really nice and I want good stuff to happen to her, but _not_ like that,” Prompto says. “I just didn’t want you to know that I…y’know.”

“It took us way too long to get here,” Noct says, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s.

“How’s the whole…Luna thing gonna work?” Prompto asks. Noct smiles.

“I’ll bet she’ll be cool with it,” Noct says.

“She seems pretty cool.”

“Man…” Noct says.

“What?”

“I’m not gonna be able to keep myself from kissing you all day tomorrow,” Noct says. “Or any day.”

“Why’s that a problem?” Prompto asks, grabbing Noct’s waist and tracing his hipbone with his thumb.

“Gladio and Ignis are gonna throw us out of the car,” Noct says, laughing, playfully smacking Prompto’s hand away.

“That’s fine! We can _walk_ to Lestallum,” Prompto says, smiling. Noct bites Prompto’s lip, but Prompto shoves him away gently. “Or…Noct…”

“What?”

“We could rent _chocobos_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
